<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>can we always be this close forever and ever? by MarkLee127</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362378">can we always be this close forever and ever?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkLee127/pseuds/MarkLee127'>MarkLee127</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Series Of Mark Lee Oneshots [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage, Soft Mark Lee (NCT), Soft Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Song Lyrics, Song: Lover (Taylor Swift), jaemin is embarassing, lumark, renhyuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:22:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkLee127/pseuds/MarkLee127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Can I go where you go?<br/>Can we always be this close forever and ever?<br/>And ah, take me out, and take me home<br/>You're my, my, my, my<br/>Lover</p><p>🤍🤍🤍</p><p>mark and lucas love each other endlessly.<br/>forever and ever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Series Of Mark Lee Oneshots [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>can we always be this close forever and ever?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>we could leave the christmas lights up 'til january</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and this is our place, we make the rules</em>
</p><p> </p><p>lucas blinked, rubbing at his eyes to clear his bleary vision as we woke. he looked up at the ceiling blankly, he turned to look at his lover besides him, curled up in the silly watermelon printed bedsheets the younger insisted on getting. he smiled softly, lifting his hand to trace the other's features, the bridge of his nose, to the rise of his cheekbones, gently tapping the moles on his cheek and lip. <em>god</em>, he was <em>so</em> smitten. his heart warmed as the other stirred, blooming as mark opened his eyes and stared into his.</p><p>"morning." he whispered, grinning when in response mark grunted and rolled out of his hold and lay with his back facing him. he got out of bed, brushing his teeth lazily, and padding into the kitchen. he leant against the counter with his cup of coffee, steaming in his hands, he looked at the tree shoved in the corner, eyes following the fairy lights the strung across the walls a month prior. he smiled as he sipped at his drink, remembering the conversation they had with their friends a few days ago.</p><p>"why are the lights still up?" jaemin had asked as they all lounged on the couch, mark had responded he thought they were pretty. "but it's not christmas anymore." jeno had added, and lucas had shrugged, responding "if mark likes it, we'll keep them up all damn year, saves us the hassle anyway. our house, our rules."</p><p>he shook his head and came back to the present, feeling completely and utterly enamoured as mark walked into the kitchen, eyes drooping sleepily with his hair a soft fluffy mess as he made a beeline for lucas, whose shirt he was wearing - but of course, it was too big on him resulting in the fabric slipping off his shoulder ever so slightly.</p><p>lucas put the mug down, turning around to indulge his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his frame and burying his head into the nook of his shoulder, sighing in contempt when mark carded his slender fingers through his blue hair. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>and there's a dazzling haze, a mysterious way about you dear</em>
</p><p>
  <em>have i known you 20 seconds or 20 years?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"don't be nervous lucas."</p><p>said boy turned around after tying his laces, glancing at his appearance in the reflection of the café window one last time.</p><p>"i'm pretty sure being nervous is part of the whole deal with blind dates." he grumbled as he glared at the younger, renjun, who had set up a meeting for him with a friend of his, "which, by the way, i'm not even interested in. you could have at least asked before setting this whole thing up."</p><p>renjun rolled his eyes and shoved him towards the entrance of the café, "he's a total sweetheart, you should feel privileged to meet him. come on lu, just one meeting, and if you don't like him, you both can part ways and never speak to each other ever again."</p><p>lucas just sighed in response, mumbling 'whatever' under his breath as he walked in, the bell on top of the door chiming as he walked through, heading to the booth in the corner where they had arranged to meet. "hi." he said blankly as he sat down opposite the person, taking a sip from the glass of water before looking up - and honest to god, he choked. he met eyes with quite possibly the most softest and cutest boy he had ever seen in his entire life, who was now handing him napkins and asking if he was okay and <em>god</em>, his voice was the perfect mixture between softly sweet and deeply entrancing that he wanted to cry. "uh-sorry, i'm lucas."</p><p>the boy looked at him quizzically, tilting his head slightly so his wavy black locks swayed on his forehead before smiling slightly, his big eyes twinkling, "yeah, i know, renjun told me. i'm mark, but i suppose you already know that too?" now if this was anyone else, lucas guesses they would have asked this in a condescending tone, calling him stupid in their head, but mark, with his stupidly cute face looked so genuine he doubted the boy had a single mean bone in his body.</p><p>"um-" he laughed slightly, embarrassingly red as he spoke, "sorry you caught me off guard, i wasn't expecting you to be this cute."</p><p>"oh-" and once he was the tips of marks ears burn red and how he tried to cover his face with his hands, and his blue sweater giving him sweater paws, lucas swears he was going to combust, and once they started talking, they couldn't stop, they got along so well, or as mark put it 'they vibed on the same wavelength', that it was slightly ridiculous how well they hit if off.</p><p>"this was weird." lucas said casually as they walked out of the café, the air now chillier as the sun began to set, he looked over at mark who was buried in his scarf, the tip of his nose dusting red as he looked up at him, </p><p>"yeah? why's that?"</p><p>"dunno." he smiled at the other, "feels like i've known you forever."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>can i go where you go?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>can we always be this close forever and ever?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>mark laughed as he watched the other tumble and fall onto the ice, holding the edge of the rink to balance himself.</p><p>"you remind me of bambi." he spoked as he carefully wobbled his way over to where lucas was sitting on the ice, "or maybe a baby giraffe, all wobbly like that."</p><p>"shut up and help me up." lucas huffed after many failed attempts at getting up, "my ass is freezing, it's going numb mark, <em>numb</em>-"</p><p>"and no one wants a numb ass." mark giggled as the other tried yet again to get up, only to fall right back down,</p><p>"exactly, see, i knew you'd get it." lucas grinned as mark carefully glided towards him, one hand on the railing, the other reaching out to him, lucas grabbed the other's arm but tried to pull himself up with such strength that he sent them both toppling down. </p><p>"dude." mark groaned as he sat up, leaning his back against the edge of the rink, "why would you do that."</p><p>"not my fault you're weak."</p><p>"not my fault you suck at skating."</p><p>"you're just as bad!"</p><p>lucas grinned as he shuffled towards him on his hands and knees, skin growing numb to the cold, he shuffled closer and trapped the other against the rink, placing both hands on either side of his head. "but it's okay." </p><p>"why's that? now both our asses are going to go numb." mark huffed as he glanced over the others shoulder to see people looking at them, skating pass and judging their very existence, "and this is a public rink, so if you could please get off me kind sir that would be much appreciated."</p><p>instead of answering, lucas leant forwards and placed a quick peck on the others lips, grinning in triumph at the little gasp of surprise the other made before pulling away and sitting besides him, "i was going to say its okay because we both suck at skating together, y'know? it's okay because we're doing it together."</p><p>"that- what?" mark laughed confused at the other, "babe, you make no sense sometimes."</p><p>"yeah but you love me."</p><p>mark intertwined their fingers -yeah they couldn't feel it but it's the gesture that counts, he hummed and shuffled closer, "i guess i do."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>and ah, take me out, and take me home</em>
</p><p>
  <em>you're my, my, my, my lover</em>
</p><p> </p><p>there are many things lucas remembers fondly about his relationship with mark, one of those being the way they ended that date, the date where mark held stars in his eyes and lucas' heart in his hands, they date he realised he loved the younger. </p><p>they stood outside his apartment door, shy smiles and lingering eyes, mark's door was already opened, slightly ajar as the two bid farewell until next time, although they both knew they'd end up messaging before the clock struck 10.</p><p>"mark.." lucas mumbled as he held the others hand, thumb gently caressing the porcelain knuckles, "i-"</p><p>"oh!" the two turned to see mark's neighbour smiling at them, an elderly lady who was nothing but smiles and candy, "it's you two, what're you lovebirds up to now, hm?"</p><p>mark turned red at the term, spluttering a defence as lucas gawked at her. <em>lovebirds</em> he thought as he looked at mark, "i guess we are." he hummed to the surprise of all three of them, that was a thought he intended to keep mentally only. "uh- i mean-" he stuttered as mark looked at him confused.</p><p>the lady laughed, waving at them before walking down the hallway, "you lovers carry on now, don't mind me."</p><p>mark giggled embarrassed once she was out of sight, feeling slightly nervous, "ah well, you should go now, it's getting late."</p><p>lucas hummed and wrapped an arm around his waist pulling him closer, "you had fun today, yeah?"</p><p>"of course" mark smiled as he leaned into the embrace, the sound of lucas' heartbeat thrumming besides his ear, "always have the best times with you."</p><p>"yeah?" lucas grinned bashfully, placing a chaste kiss on his forehead as he stepped back, "i'll see you soon."</p><p>"goodnight cas." mark mumbled as he was now in his apartment, body half hidden by the door.</p><p>"goodnight, my lover." lucas said cheesily, mouth splitting into a wide grin as even the door couldn't hide the sight of mark flushing red, </p><p>"wha- dude! piss off!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>we could let our friends crash in the living room</em>
</p><p>
  <em>this is our place, we make the call</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"you sure you're okay with this?"</p><p>lucas nodded enthusiastically, "yeah, we don't mind, stay the night. we insist."</p><p>renjun and donghyuck smiled gratefully at the couple, "thank you guys, really." renjun said as donghyuck wasted no time flopping face first into the couch cushions, "i really don't like driving in the dark and donghyuck doesn't either, we didn't know it was already this late-"</p><p>"jun, it's fine, really." mark grinned as he patted his head affectionately, "just sleep, it's late."</p><p>"okay." renjun grinned hugging mark before joining his partner on the couch, the two wrapping together as they drifted off into slumber.</p><p>lucas narrowed his eyes at the chinese before following mark into their room, throwing himself into his lap, "why did renjun only hug you?"</p><p>"he likes me more." mark shrugged as he patted the others cheek,</p><p>"you like me more though."</p><p>"do i?"</p><p>lucas gasped scandalised, sitting up and placing a hand to his heart, "mr. lee! i know you did not just say that."</p><p>mark shrugged, a smile dancing on his lips, "the heart wants what it wants."</p><p>"oh, the betrayal!" lucas put the back of his hand to his forehead, looking up at their ceiling, "i must take revenge."</p><p>"oh yeah?" mark snickered as he watched the other look at him, "how so?"</p><p>"murder!"</p><p>mark screamed as the other tackled him onto the bed, erupting into laughter as he began to attack his sides in tickles, "lucas stop!" he tried to shove him off, the other stopped but then dropped all his weight on the other, turning his head to smush his cheek against mark's chest. "get off-" he whined, "you're so heavy."</p><p>"you know why that is?" lucas mumbled, the sound of mark's heartbeat by his ear lulling him to sleep.</p><p>"why's that?"</p><p>"i'm just so full of love for you-"</p><p>lucas whispered, so so close to falling asleep</p><p>that was, until, renjun's voice sounded from the living room,</p><p>"shut the fuck up, cheesy ass, i'm trying to sleep-"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>and i'm highly suspicious that everyone who sees you wants you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i've loved you three summers now, honey, but i want 'em all</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"why are we here again?" mark questioned as they both walked on the shoreline, flipflops in their hands as they let the wet sand sink under their feet.</p><p>"i like beaches." lucas said casually, the two were dressed in loose white tank tops and swimming trunks as they walked where the sea met land hand in hand.</p><p>mark hummed, "and i-" he started, halting and looking at the other, "-like you." he tip toed to press a kiss on the others cheek, he smiled when lucas looked at him with the softest expression, so unguarded and vulnerable that mark couldn't help but take advantage, so when lucas leaned in for a kiss, he pressed his hands firmly on the taller's chest and pushed, watching in delight as he fell backwards arms flailing as he smashed into the water.</p><p>"mark!" he shouted as he sat up, gasping at the sudden cold against his body. he got up, sprinting after mark who had taken off, running in the sand as he laughed loudly.</p><p>"wait lucas, i'm sorry!" he squealed as lucas grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder, "lucas!" he screamed as the other threw him in the water. he swam up to the surface and gasped at the taller who was standing there looking all smug and shit, he couldn't help splashing him with a huge wave of water.</p><p>"hey! and then with his wet tank top, grinning triumphantly when it hit his face square on with a loud thwack.</p><p>lucas narrowed his eyes before dropping his flipflops to the group and throwing his tank top as well as mark's to god knows where before diving into the water after him.</p><p>after they were both done messing about, they both left the beach and walked towards the ice cream parlour just off the beach.</p><p>"i can't believe you lost our tops, i feel naked." mark grumbled as he shoved the other.</p><p>"eh, it's hot, everyone's topless, who cares?"</p><p>lucas soon found out that a lot of people are actually, him and mark was sitting on the grass under a large tree with him glaring at a group of boys who were looking their way, well, they were looking at <em>mark </em>more specifically. he glared at them with all his might, hand tightening around the stick on his ice lolly. he looked at mark, and well, he couldn't really blame them for staring, with mark's hair damp, dripping as it lay covering his forehead, the droplets trailing down the bridge of his nose, to down his neck and pooling at the dips of his collarbones, not to mention the fcat that he was literally glowing, his skin a soft tan gold that was absolutely alluring.</p><p>"mark, for fucks sake." he grumbled as he angrily licked his ice cream, the other stopping just that to look at the other in surprise.</p><p>"what did i do?"</p><p>"why'd you got to be so damn hot, now everyone's looking at you."</p><p>mark laughed incredulously, "yeah well, i could say the same about you."</p><p>"huh?" he looked around and sure enough, he did catch the eyes of a few people, he looked back at mark who leaned back, flashing him a lazy grin,</p><p>"it doesn't matter though. let them look, i'm all yours and you're all mine."</p><p>lucas watched as mark went back to his ice cream, smiling as the ring on his finger glistened in the sunlight, he looked down at his own and grinned widely, "yeah." he whispered, the rush of joy from last night flooding through him as he looked at the newly placed rings on their fingers, they belonged to each other. "still can't believe we both planned to propose yesterday."</p><p>"i know." mark pouted, "i was totally planning to blow your socks off and it was the perfect moment since it was our three year anniversary but whatever, makes sense why you picked that date, doesn't matter though, we're still engaged."</p><p>lucas thumbed at the ring on his finger happily, "that we are."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>can i go where you go?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>can we always be this close forever and ever?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"hey lucas." mark whispered, tugging on the lapels of his jacket as they sat on the bed,</p><p>"yeah?" lucas mumbled, letting himself be pulled closer and closer, their fronts flush as mark looked up at him with those eyes he adored, his lips morphed into the softest smile and lucas felt his heart speed up as he looked at his lover,</p><p>"i love you."</p><p>lucas bent down, brushing his nose with the others in a eskimo kiss, grinning happily, he only ever gets this giddy around mark, and he loves it,</p><p>"i love you more."</p><p>mark laughed breathily as he pressed his lips onto lucas', smiling into the kiss with pure bliss, </p><p>"i doubt that."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>and ah, take me out, and take me home (forever and ever)</em>
</p><p><em>you're my, my, my, my lover</em> </p><p> </p><p>"how much do you love me?" lucas asked, the two of them with their backs on the grass as they stared up at the stars.</p><p>"i don't think words can describe that." mark spoke, eyes trained on the twinkling lights above as he spoke, "i think i love you more and more everyday." mark turned to look at lucas with gentle eyes, speaking once again as their eyes connected, "i guess i love you more than yesterday and less than tomorrow." lucas smiled, his heart swelling at his response, he gently intertwined their fingers, holding them up to the sky.</p><p>"what about you? how much do you love me?"</p><p>"i don't know." he whispered, bringing their hands down to place a kiss on the back of mark's hand, "that's the truth. i love you more than words can express, so i guess i'll spend the rest of my life showing you with my actions." his eyes zeroed in on the diamond on mark's finger,</p><p>"just know it's more than you could ever imagine."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>ladies and gentlemen, will you please stand?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>with every guitar string scar on my hand</em>
</p><p> </p><p>lucas was a bundle of nerves, shaking slightly as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, eyes opening to look down the aisle, seeing the love of his life walking towards him looking as beautiful as ever, and all of a sudden, his nerves fizzled out, so did everything else, he couldn't see or hear anything other than mark.</p><p>once he was stood in front of him, the two shared a loving smile, hands reaching out. lucas let his fingers trail the smaller's palm, smiling as he grazed over the calloused fingers, knowing they eere from the times mark played the guitar, from that one time he pulled a grand gesture and serenaded him (lucas was left blushing for a week) or those times he lulls him to sleep with the gently melody of his voice and the faintest strumming of strings.</p><p>he held his hand firmly, looking up into mark's eyes, staying silent but eyes speaking a thousand words.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>i take this magnetic force of a man to be my lover</em>
</p><p>
  <em>my heart's been borrowed and yours has been blue</em>
</p><p> </p><p>mark looked down at their hands, firmly clasped together, but he could feel lucas clam up, his eyes trailed from his hands up his arms, seeing how he was shaking every so slightly, he smiled as he finally locked eyes with him, watching his tenseness relax slowly, melt into marks hold, he smiled bashfully as they looked into each others eyes,</p><p>he sees why they're called the window to the soul, standing here and looking into lucas' was like unravelling him bare, seeing all his emotions run freely behind his irises, some fleeting, some prominent, but one message was clear as day, and mark knew his eyes shared the same, a simple message, one shared between them countless times, but every time it was uttered, he felt his world stop for the briefest of moments.</p><p>i love you.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>all's well that ends well to end up with you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>swear to be overdramatic and true to my lover</em>
</p><p> </p><p>lucas buzzed as the ceremony continued, smiling as he recalled his journey with mark up to this point. his lips turned up into the biggest smile as he looked down at his shoes to stop himself from giggling as he remembered how the two had shared their first 'i love you's.</p><p>"what?" lucas had asked, stilling in all movement to gawk at the nervous boy in front of him, watching him shuffle before looking at him through his lashes, "i uh.. i love you."</p><p>"you <em>love </em>me?" lucas had gasped at that, placing his hands on mark's shoulders and shaking him roughly, "mark lee, do you know what this means?"</p><p>"n-no?" mark winced at the oncoming headache, looking at lucas in utter confusion.</p><p>"it means," he looked around to make sure no one was looking before leaning forwards, whispering into mark's ear as if sharing a secret, "my feelings are requited."</p><p>he pulled away to look mark in the eyes, grinning bashfully, "i love you too."</p><p>now, what lucas had been expecting was a smile, or a kiss, what he was <em>not </em>expecting was mark to glare at him, eyes pricking with tears as he shoved him away harshly, "fuck you-"</p><p>"what?" lucas stumbled back gaping at the other, about to retaliate but froze when he saw mark sniff and blink away his tears, "woah woah, baby what's wrong?"</p><p>he reached out only for mark to smack his hand away, "don't touch me you ass, you have any idea how nervous i was? i thought you didn't like me back, for fucks sake lucas, there is a time and place for your overdramatic ass, and this was not either, you almost made me cry-"</p><p>and if lucas had to spend the rest of the day doing whatever mark told him to as an apology, it didn't matter, because lucas felt like he was on cloud nine the entire time,</p><p>mark loved him back.</p><p>lucas snapped out of it when mark nudged his foot slightly with his own, his eyes trailed mark's suit clad body to his face, recognising the look on his face, the amused smile and arched brow, <em>pay attention lucas.</em></p><p>lucas let out a sigh as he payed full attention to his lover, staring at mark with dreamy eyes,</p><p>god, he was <em>so</em> in love.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>and you'll save all your dirtiest jokes for me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and at every table, i'll save you a seat, lover</em>
</p><p> </p><p>mark smiled in amusement as he looked at his husband to be, dazing off in his own little world, he took the time to properly look at lucas, his blue hair slicked back and his eyes trailed down his body, he looked really fucking good in a suit, mark froze when he looked slightly to the left of lucas and caught the eyes of jaemin, who was wiggling his brows suggestively as he caught mark checking lucas out, his eyes darted to his shoes, ears flushing red, you can't blame him when lucas was in front of him looking like <em>that</em>.</p><p>his eyes wondered back to jaemin, who was grinning widely as he mouthed the word, 'cafeteria', when mark looked at him in confusion, he glanced around to make sure no one was looking before elaborating, mouthing the words, 'high school. last year.'</p><p>mark smiled and him and jaemin looked away from each other to stop themselves from snickering during the ceremony.</p><p>he remembers when he was sat at the cafeteria, the year they were graduating, just him and jaemin, talking about what, he doesn't remember. what he <em>does </em>remember is when lucas went and sat next to him suddenly, startling the pair with his loud entrance, now that would be fine if lucas was just sitting there. but of course, this was lucas, so he was not just sitting. when he arrived he put a hand on mark's thigh, which, y'know, was normal, but then that hand started wondering higher and mark knows for a fact that he flushed red - jaemin described the shade 'the red of horny bastards who can't wait until they're alone to get it on', and <em>that was </em><em>embarrassing</em>, and jaemin being the kind soul he is, agreed to never bring it up again.</p><p>until now.</p><p>in fact, mark had forgotten about the whole experience because he deemed it extremely unnecessary and a waste of space in his brain, but alas, leave it to jaemin to remember each and every embarrassing thing he had ever done or been a part of.</p><p>he looked at jaemin and rolled his eyes as he saw his expression, mouthing the words 'next time we'll do worse' which had jaemin dropping his jaw and gasping dramatically, which he later apologised for when people turned to look at him. mark grinned sweetly at him when jaemin glared at him, eyes telling him 'that was your fault' and he looked back at lucas, nudging him with his foot to get him to pay attention.</p><p>when lucas looked at him with a smile, mark seized the opportunity, once he was sure their eyes were locked, he dragged his eyes lazily over the other's frame, noticing him tense and stand taller, he looked up at him through his lashes to see lucas' eyes had slightly widened, he grinned devilishly before looking away, leaving a gaping (quite frankly scandalised) lucas who felt his skin burn hot from mark's gaze, to see jaemin looking at him in approval nodding 'get that dick' he mouthed and mark honest to god, almost ruined the ceremony by bursting out in laughter, he grinned and in turn mouthed 'you know i will' and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and focused back to still confused lucas leaving jaemin shaking slightly with silent laughter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>can i go where you go?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>can we always be this close forever and ever?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>lucas shook off his wilding thoughts when mark basically undressed him with his eyes and stepped forwards, a smile stretching upon his face as he got closer to mark, who stepped closer too, their hands still held together firmly.</p><p>he always thought mark was pretty, and seeing him standing in front of him in his white suit, black hair with his new undercut, eyes looking into his, twinkling with mischief and love, his pretty pink lips drawn into a giddy smile, lucas thinks he looks absolutely <em>beautiful</em>. he smiled as he looked at the other softly, the world blocked out, just like it always is when they're together, he doesn't know anything else, just lucas and mark.</p><p>and for them to be together forever?</p><p>in this life and the next?</p><p>to wake up and to see him when he wakes up?</p><p>to see him before he falls asleep?</p><p>to love him endlessly and spend his lifetime showing mark just how much he means to him.</p><p>there's never been a sweeter deal.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>and ah, take me out, and take me home (forever and ever)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>you're my, my, my, my</em>
</p><p> </p><p>to spend a lifetime with lucas is a dream mark thinks,</p><p>to be in his embrace,</p><p>to see his smiles,</p><p>to hear his laughter,</p><p>to just.. <em>be </em>with him,</p><p>mark couldn't want anything more, with lucas, he just feels so... so complete. safe.</p><p>with lucas, he feels at home.</p><p>and he knows that won't change, not even when they're 80 and old and wrinkly, </p><p>he knows there'll be no other place he'd rather be but by lucas' side.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>oh, you're my, my, my , my</em>
</p><p>
  <em>darling, you're my, my, my, my</em>
</p><p> </p><p>mark and lucas leant forward simultaneously, their lips meeting, lucas' arm wrapping around his waist and pulling him closer, mark's own wrapping around lucas' neck as their lips moved in sync, their kiss soon broken by them smiling into it, resting their foreheads together, they smiled happily. mark laughed softly when he heard their friend's scream and parents clap and guests chat happily amongst themselves.</p><p>"we're married." mark breathed out, pulling back slightly to look into the taller's eyes,</p><p>"that we are." lucas whispered, grinning as he let the realisation sink in, he moved back and screamed happily, "we're married!"</p><p>their friends cheered as lucas ran back to mark and lift him up, twirling them laughing together, he kissed mark once more, "we're married." he grinned and mark was smitten, smiling at the other with such fondness lucas felt his heart turn to goo. "i love you." he said seriously, quietly amongst the cheering around him and the loud celebrations between their families.</p><p>"yeah?" mark whispered, grinning as he kissed him again, "well i love you more."</p><p>and what would the wedding be without jaemin ruining the mood, he screeched as he ran up to them, hugging mark in a tight embrace, "get that dick boo!" he cheered loudly before turning back to face the crowd, "my besties married bitches!" mark grinned as he saw him run off into the crowd, attention going back onto lucas who tugged at his sleeve, </p><p>"is that what that look was about?"</p><p>"well." mark shrugged, if he was already in the rabbit hole might as well explore a little deeper, "we can think about that in our honeymoon." he grinned satisfied as lucas spluttered, cheeks red, </p><p>"oh my god mark!"</p><p>mark giggled, "i'm kidding." he said playfully a lucas removed his hands, and what's their relationship if one isn't trying to get back at the other.</p><p>"well, what my baby wants, my baby gets." now it was mark's turn to be rendered speechless as lucas tugged him closer by his tie, lips brushing against his neck in the embrace he was pulled in,</p><p>"i'll show you how much i love you, every step of the way."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>lover</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>